Software programs frequently go through many version cycles. Often, new versions provide maintenance upgrades, such as security enhancements of fixing bugs. New versions can also provide substantive changes such as altering a user interface (UI) or altering the backend processing or functionality, even when it is processing that is not observed by the user. For example, current Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems help to automate business practices by using sophisticated business logic on the back end and dynamic user interfaces on the front end. These ERP systems are highly adaptable to specific business practices and change frequently to reflect changes in the business environment, or the specific business type that the software is being tailored for. However, in some cases, older “legacy” software contains much of the needed functionality base of a software system and all that needs to be “upgraded” is additive functionality and a new UI.
Legacy software applications may have front-end UIs which may be inseparable with backend transactional logic, such as business logic. Due to the inseparability, the newer software may not be able to utilize the same or similar transactional logic of the older applications. Companies would thus have to rewrite existing transactional logic for the sole purpose of interacting with the newer interfaces. This create a significant burden on a company in terms of programming man-hours as well as money.